Encontrando a Razão
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Porque a irracionalidade nada mais é do que a ausência de racionalidade. É o privilégio do absurdo, o ser racional que age irracionalmente. Ichigo X Sado, ByaIchi sutil.


_Cara, um dia eu faço uma fic com um Byakuya normal. Sabe, normal mesmo, sem afetações nem achaques, sem rompantes de simpatia ou calúnias despropositais. Vai ser uma chatura, mas... eu devo isso a ele, coitado. É muita vergonha pra um shinigami só. _

_E sem o Kenpachi, claro. _

**Encontrando a Razão**

_Porque a irracionalidade nada mais é do que a ausência de racionalidade; é a razão que falhou, o processo linear desviado por força externa poderosa ou por idéia sutil. É o privilégio do absurdo, o ser racional que age irracionalmente. _

- De todas as pessoas do mundo, justo você tinha que vir até aqui para tentar me fazer sentir melhor?

- Na verdade, eu tive que usar alguns kidôs de nível alto para abrir espaço pela multidão que se acumulava no portão. Se quiser ou preferir, eu posso desfazê-los.

- ...você está brincando, né?

- Não. Creio não ter o perfil de um indivíduo muito extrovertido, o que pressupõe que minha afirmação anterior deve ser verdadeira.

_Já fazia um ano, droga._

- É como dizem por aí. – comentou Ichigo, olhando o mármore frio a sua frente – Você sempre pode contar com Byakuya para rir, mesmo nas piores situações.

- E ainda assim, você não está rindo. Aparentemente, o grau de ironia contido nessa frase é severamente questionável.

- Ha, ha.

_Um ano desde o momento decisivo, que, de uma vez por todas, pôs um ponto final na Guerra do Inverno, pelo menos em Hueco Mundo. _

- Teriam sido risos o que eu ouvi? Talvez eu deva me preocupar? Afinal, há uma impressão de frieza sobre minha pessoa, que muito me convém, por sinal, e eu gostaria de mantê-la.

- Eu... Byakuya, desculpa. Pode me deixar sozinho? Eu queria pensar.

- Não.

- Por que...? – perguntou Ichigo, começando a franzir o cenho.

- Porque agora não é uma hora que você deva perder aqui pensando no que poderia ter feito ou no que poderia ter sido diferente. E também, porque talvez seja melhor que alguém, que já tenha passado por algo parecido, fique aqui e ouça o que tens a dizer.

_Uma hora estava lutando contra o Quarto Espada; no momento seguinte, estava golpeando o Zero Espada... e depois..._

- E você lá entende o que aconteceu!? E porque raios eu teria alguma coisa pra falar sobre isso, agora!?

Byakuya sentou-se num dos bancos de pedra do local e fez um gesto para que Ichigo também se sentasse. Ichigo pareceu ainda mais irritado com isso, mas sentou-se da mesma maneira, sem desviar o olhar da face impassível do Lorde Kuchiki.

- Ambos perdemos pessoas importantes, pessoas caras a nós, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ambos nos sentimos culpados por isso.

- Você está falando sobre Hisana-san, não é?

- ...Sim.

Ichigo interpretou aquilo como um mau sinal. Byakuya quase nunca mencionava o nome da falecida esposa. Mas ainda assim não conseguia ver a semelhança entre os dois acontecimentos.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu? – Ichigo quase se arrependeu da dureza imediata de suas palavras.

- Se eu tivesse sido mais forte, tivesse ajudado-a a encontrar Rukia, tivesse obrigado-a a descansar um pouco... talvez ela não tivesse morrido. Acredito que isso soará familiar.

- Ah. – Ichigo desviou o olhar.

O sol se punha vagarosamente, tingindo o mundo de laranja-avermelhado-cor-de-sangue, inclusive o mármore branco a sua frente. Ichigo temeu por um instante que fosse passar mal.

_E depois todo aquele sangue, toda aquela areia branca pintada de vermelho..._

- Eu ouvi muitas palavras de consolação após a morte de Hisana. Muitos conselhos, muitas impressões sobre a vida. Devo ser capaz de lembrar de muitas delas, mas acho que você não quer ouvir isso.

- Hum. – Ichigo fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, incapaz de continuar olhando para os arredores.

- Perder um ente querido é algo extremamente traumático. Perder alguém que se ama, então, é... catastrófico. Em meio a isso, tudo parece de importância reduzida. Mesmo as mais terríveis e imutáveis verdades. Algumas das quais nós relutamos em ouvir, não importa o quão alto tentem gritá-las para nós.

- Já é estranho o suficiente que você esteja aqui me consolando, Byakuya; se você começar a gritar, acho que eu saio correndo.

- Devo rir?

- ...não, por favor. – comentou Ichigo, parecendo subitamente assustado com a possibilidade.

_Debaixo daquela imensidão negra sem estrelas de Hueco Mundo..._

Continuaram sentados por algum tempo, agora em completo silêncio. Apesar das tentativas quase inúteis de descontrair o ambiente, havia fardos pesados demais sobre os ombros de ambos para serem derrubados em tão pouco tempo.

Esfriava gradativamente, o vento parecia soprar com mais força; pequenas estrelas pareciam aparecer nos céus, acompanhando a lua.

- Shakespeare nunca fez nenhuma citação sobre o amor irracional?

- "_Nisto é que consiste a monstruosidade do amor: em ser infinita a vontade e limitada a execução; em serem ilimitados os desejos, e o ato, escravo do limite". _Serve?

Byakuya tossiu.

- Não serei eu a questionar tais... caprichos, Kurosaki Ichigo. Apenas devo protestar certo desalento quanto as diferentes interpretações que se discorrem dessa citação.

Ichigo sorriu.

- Que interpretações?

- Bom, em princípio, para o leitor mais atento, "execução" remete ao ato carnal propriamente dito no contraste a distância que se reduz entre os corpos e a atração propiciada pelo amor sensual e... Julgando pelo seu rubor súbito, pretendes explodir agora ou devo continuar?

- QUIETO. - disse Ichigo escondendo a cara com a palma da mão – E eu achei que ia apenas ficar aqui e ouvir o que eu tinha para dizer; não para ficar falando abobrinhas.

-... ainda não chegou o dia em que me verás dizendo "abobrinhas", Kurosaki Ichigo.

- CHEGA!!! Diabos, Byakuya, não dá pra entender que eu queria ter ficado em silêncio aqui!? Ter feito alguma coisa... respeitosa!?

_... ele ficou para trás. _

- E onde exatamente nossa conversa faltou com o respeito a Yasutora Sado? – Ichigo hesitou por um instante, sem entender onde o lorde Kuchiki queria chegar – Apesar de não tê-lo conhecido, é meu entendimento que ele não desejaria que continuasses lamentando fatos que não podem ser alterados e sobre os quais não foram de sua responsabilidade. Agora mesmo, podes estar se perguntando o porquê de não ter destruído Yammy Rialgo com suas próprias mãos, aqui em Karakura, durante o primeiro combate entre vocês. E o que isso teria mudado? Inoue Orihime poderia ter sido morta pelo Cuarto Espada, em retaliação. Rukia poderia ter perdido a vida lutando contra o Noveno Espada. Renji e o Quincy poderiam ter acabado como espécimes para aquela caricatura de cientista.

- Esses são os horrores de uma guerra, e força alguma na Terra ou na Soul Society é capaz de impedir que aconteçam. – Byakuya continuou, erguendo a voz levemente para alertar Ichigo de que não queria ser interrompido – E ainda assim, sempre existem sobreviventes; pessoas que não podem se dar ao luxo de perder mais ninguém, mesmo que para o luto ou o desespero. É amargo, é terrível pensar assim, mas... talvez mais horrível seja trair a confiança de tantas pessoas que se importam com você, que também sofrem, que precisam de você ao lado delas, e que... se deparam com uma casca cheia de tristeza e rancor. Não precisas ser assim, Kurosaki. – o fato de que Byakuya não havia usado seu nome completo, como geralmente fazia, não passou despercebido – Não precisas.

- Eu... amava...

- Eu acredito em você. – disse Byakuya, pousando uma das mãos no ombro de Ichigo - E acredito que ele tem certeza disso, onde quer que esteja. Mas essa não deve ser a razão de um fim, e sim de um possível continuar. Não apenas é certo de que ele gostaria disso, mas também pelo fato de que você... mereceu essa oportunidade, Kurosaki. E eu sei que preferias não ter necessitado dessa nova chance, mas agora que ela lhe é oferecida, é extremamente temerário não aceitá-la. – E o lorde suspirou - O amor realmente nos torna irracionais, não achas?

- Hm.

Ichigo abaixou a cabeça e fixou o olhar nas pedras do chão. Limitou-se a respirar profundamente por um bom tempo antes de erguer a cabeça novamente.

- Se sentes melhor agora, Kurosaki?

- Ah. Um pouco.

- Bom. Temi por alguns instantes que o discurso de Ukitake-Taichou não fosse bem recebido. Creio que ele ficará aliviado.

- Hã? Como assim?

Byakuya pareceu sorrir por um instante, mas era mais provável que fosse apenas algum tipo de alucinação.

- Ele me fez o mesmo discurso quando Hisana faleceu. Claro que a minha versão é adaptada, não fiz questão de guardar boa parte dele na memória, pelo menos até alguns meses atrás.

- ...isso é plágio, Byakuya.

O shinigami pareceu considerar a questão por alguns instantes.

- Na pior das hipóteses, uma paráfrase bastante liberal.

Ichigo emitiu o que parecia ser um riso curto e abafado.

- Sério, quem te matou e tomou o teu lugar?

- Devo expressar minha revolta quanto a hipótese de haja alguém que possa me substituir, egocentrismo ou não.

O Vaizard riu abertamente, parecendo afastar algumas das sombras das lápides escuras. Mas tão subitamente quanto surgiu, o riso foi rapidamente reprimido.

- E... que mal pergunte... por que você não acreditou nesse discurso quando o ouviu?

- Eu simplesmente não aceitei a nova chance que me foi oferecida, a época. Enfim, existe um lugar civilizado por aqui onde possamos conseguir chá quente? Não estou acostumado a falar tanto num intervalo tão curto de tempo, estou com um pequeno desconforto na garganta.

- E... Eu acho que conheço o lugar certo.

**Omake 01**

-... deus do céu, Byakuya, eu achei que você tava brincando quando disse que tinha prendido um monte de gente com kidô.

- Digamos que foi um mal necessário. Eu os libertarei quando estivermos a uma distância segura. Agora, onde fica essa casa de chá?

**Omake 02**

-... eu não entrarei nesse estabelecimento. Em hipótese alguma.

- Eh? Tem alguma coisa de errado com a loja do Urahara-san?

O olhar de Byakuya denunciou várias coisas erradas com a loja de Urahara-"san".

- Bom... Então só se for a minha casa.

- Rukia mencionou alguns comportamentos estranhos de alguns de seus familiares, Kurosaki Ichigo. Não acho que eu estaria mais confortável lá do que... Ahem. Kurosaki?

- Hã?

- Você sabe que o chá é por minha conta, não é?

Ichigo ficou púrpura e apressou-se em acompanhar Byakuya até uma respeitável casa de chá.

_Ok, alguém coloque um abacaxi na minha cabeça e me chame de Carmem Miranda. Melhor não, mas enfim. Até porque o tema é irracional. _

_(coloca o abacaxi na cabeça por conta própria)_

_Dedicada a __H. D'raven,__ que me deixou olhando uma janela de MSN vazia hoje à tarde XD Continue acreditando no Poder da Juventude! (-q ???)_

_Obrigado, Ka, pela betagem. Não importa a hora, você sempre lê e apóia minhas insânias. Sério, é mais dedicação do que eu mereço; já pensou em virar psicóloga? Veterinária? Hein? Q? _

_Fica protestado (Byakuya –q) aqui meu interesse em receber comentários pertinentes ao texto. Propostas sensuais também serão bem vindas. _


End file.
